hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
F-A Alexander
) |nationality = Indonesian |country = Indonesia |countrycode = id |countrycode2 = id |gender = Male |label 1 = Religion |data 1 = Roman Catholic |other names = fa3455801 (non-YouTube username) Zone of the Antics (former YouTube parody channel art picture) Alex GBA (chatroom nickname, popularized by QuestionTuesdayFTW to avoid confusion with FegelAntics) グリムロック (Discord nickname) |wikia name = fa3455801 |known = Adding blue tint to his parodies See the Notable parodies section for specific parodies |style = Traditional Modified Traditional FX Story-Focused |influence = Hitler Rants Parodies FegelDolfParodies DictatorAntics FegeleintheLostTapes HighBunker HxH Parodies |language = English, Indonesian |link-dailymotion-id = fa3455801 |link-dailymotion-name = fa3455801 |link-fbpage-id = fa3455801 |link-fbpage-name = fa3455801 |link-twitter-id = fa3455801 |link-twitter-name = fa3455801 |image = File:GB_Alexander_2016_Avatar.png |unterganger awards = Jul '15 |potm month = Jul '15 |best new = March 2015 |bua = August 2016 }} Gb. Alexander (full username: Gabriel Alexander) is an Indonesian third-generation Unterganger of Chinese ancestry. History He first found out about Downfall parodies in 2013 when he discovered Hitler Rants Parodies’ channel. Although he would eventually establish his YouTube account in November 2013, he did not upload his first Downfall parody until 31 December 2014. In July 2015, he won his first Unterganger Awards for Best FX Parody with his parody, Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel. The parody also won the Parody of the Month award of that month, and has since become one of his most notable parodies. Since January 2016, he uploaded his parodies every Saturday (sometimes Sunday). For every month, he would upload at least 2 and at most 3-4 parodies. In June 2016, he began translating his parodies into Indonesian and uploading them on another channel. However, that same month, he announced that he would be temporarily dormant until he would be able to get a new, stronger laptop. The dormancy lasted only for a few weeks. On his birthday (June 15), he was able to get the new laptop in question, and spent a few more days transferring his files to that laptop. By June 23, the laptop was ready for use and he announced his return. On December 2016, he began his first Q&A session. Not only that, he also announced his Discord chatroom. In January 2017, Alexander announced a channel restructuring in this video. In February 2017, Alexander revealed in a parody that all of his data was lost due to a hard drive malfunction, though this does not deter him from making parodies. That same month, Alexander announced in another parody that he would be dormant for 1-2 months; he eventually returned on March 14. Shortly afterwards, Alexander transferred his ownership of the aforementioned Discord chatroom to a moderator when another user (posing as Fegelein) raided the chatroom by banning all of the users and spamming pornographic images. The chat has since been renamed as the "Imperium of Untergangers", as a reference to the Imperium of Man from the Warhammer 40,000 franchise. This incident would eventually be referenced in a parody by Hitler Rants Parodies himself. Parody Making Styles He uses Sony Vegas to make his parodies. He mainly creates modified traditional and video game parodies at the moment. He has used MikuMikuDance for one of his parodies in the past. Most of his non-gaming parodies have a blue tint, which is influenced by the 2002 Steven Spielberg film, Minority Report. Story-Based/Feature-Length Parodies He is currently making Hitler Invades Fegeldathu, a crossover, multi-part parody with the Starship Troopers franchise, particularly the live-action movie adaptations. The first episode of the series has been released on August 27, 2016, though it got blocked in North American countries (alternate link here). The second episode is released on early December; like the first episode, it has been blocked in North American countries (alternate link here). He also worked on the third season of Hitler Sends Göring to Africa, particularly its first two episodes. He also has a tendency to cancel similar projects; among these projects include Göring's Revenge, which started out as an actor parody series, Downfall in Stalingrad, The Downfall of Godzilla, and Star Antics (see below). The Downfall of Godzilla In 2015, he was working on a feature-length and crossover parody with the Godzilla franchise, called The Downfall of Godzilla. The first episode was released in October 19, 2015 on Dailymotion after it was blocked worldwide on YouTube by Toho Company. The parody ended up getting deleted, along with promotional material, because he felt that it was "too depressing". He has since announced in the Facebook HRP group that he is reworking the series into something "more cheerful and free from Toho’s banhammer". In early 2017, Alexander revealed in some Downfall parody chatrooms that the reworked series will involve the film Shin Godzilla (also known as Godzilla Resurgence). Plot (original version, episode 1 only) 62 years after the events of the original Godzilla film, war is raging between Germany and the Soviet Union, with the Germans on the losing side. On May 14, 2016, Soviet forces attacked Seelow Heights, overrunning the German defenses there and paving the way into Berlin. Weidling and Mohnke notified Hitler about the attack, with the former advising Hitler to evacuate the bunker, but both Hitler and Goebbels declares that no one will leave the bunker. Meanwhile, the crew of a Japanese trawler witnesses the sudden eruption of Kamiko Island, which splits itself into countless icebergs. The next morning, in the Reich Chancellery, Fegelein informs Himmler regarding the eruption and Himmler gives him command of the 22nd Kriegsmarine task force. The Americans decided to investigate the disappearance of the Japanese trawler by sending in the USS Seahawk, a nuclear submarine. The Seahawk comes across and crashes on one of the icebergs. Despite the commander’s best efforts to save the ship and her crew, the submarine continues to sustain damage until it catches fire, when the crew hears a roar that has never been heard for 62 years. Star Antics He also used to work on a three-part crossover parody with Star Wars, called Star Antics. The first part/episode of the parody was to be released on either May 4 (''Star Wars'' Day) or May 25, 2016 (in honor of the 39th anniversary of A New Hope’s release date) - due to problems and difficulties regarding the storyline, he announced in the same Facebook group as above that the series got scrapped in favor of Hitler Invades Fegeldathu. Unnamed Downfall/''Kamen Rider'' crossover User MrLuigi98 asked Alexander in the comments section of Hitler Sends Göring to Africa's third season second episode, asking him if he will continue the series. Alexander, who stated that he would only do the first two episodes, revealed, among others (see above), that he also has plans for a Downfall/''Kamen Rider'' parody where Himmler and Fegelein become Kamen Riders. The series has yet to be named, though MrLuigi98 referred to the upcoming series as "Kamen Antics".Hitler Sends Göring to Africa S03E02 - "Search and Rescue" Intros and Outros Alexander has used different intros and outros throughout his career: Intros * December 31, 2014 - August 18, 2015: During this time period, his intro consists of a text saying "Gb. Alexander Presents" while music plays in the background. * August 23, 2015 - October 29, 2016: A spoof of Sega Naomi's bootup screen. * October 30, 2016 - January 22, 2017: A spoof of Konami's "laser intro", in this case its SNES version. However, the jingle used is taken from an arcade game, Solar Assault. * February 13, 2017 - current: A spoof (as with the second and third intros) of a Namco logo that was used in some PlayStation games. Due to technical limitations, 3D effects are not used. Outros * January 29, 2016 - May 30, 2016: Shows the subscribe buttons for both Alexander's main and gaming channels on the top left side of the screen, with a random video on the bottom right side of the screen for about 30 seconds before fading to reveal a backwards version of the intro. This outro uses a song from Mega Man X7. * June 23, 2016 - October 29, 2016: The last outro to use annotations, showing not one, but two random videos as well as subscribe buttons for all of Alexander's channels, including his Indonesian channel. Otherwise, this outro is identical to the last one. This outro uses a song from Mega Man X8. * October 30, 2016 - January 22, 2017: The first outro to utilize end cards. The top side of the screen shows the thumbnail of a random video (Alexander intended to feature two random videos, but was unable to do so due to limitations), while on the bottom, the end cards for Alexander's channels are present. This outro uses a song from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. * February 13, 2017 - current: Identical to the third outro, only with a space background. This outro uses a song from Neo Contra. Notable parodies Most popular parodies * Hitler plays Call of Duty 2 - Back2Fronts Mod * Hitler plays the worst racing game ever made * Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel: Parody of the Month of July 2015. Miscellaneous * Hitler runs from a T-Rex: His fourth most popular parody. A crossover with Jurassic Park, and his first parody to use green-screening effects. * Hitler is trapped inside a Tiger tank: An audio-based parody inspired by Echoes1224’s parodies. Winner of the Best Audio-Based Parody Award of January 2016. * Erwin König assassinates Fegelein: A crossover with Enemy at the Gates, and his first parody to utilize special effects. * The Bunker’s Gaming Montage part 1: The first of a parody series where the first episode was also an entry for JennieParker87’s The Bunker Games Contest. * The first two episodes of Hitler Sends Göring to Africa's third season. Gallery File:Gb._Alexander_profile_pic.jpg|Older profile picture File:Gb_Alexander_profile_padawan.jpg|Old profile picture Trivia * He is the last of the third-generation Untergangers. * He won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award in March 2015 after a re-vote, due to it being originally won by Delphox’s sockpuppet channel. *He was the third Unterganger to win both the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award and its successor, the Best Unterganger Award, preceded by Venkyra21 and Ninetales95NL. References External links * YouTube parody channel * YouTube Indonesian channel * YouTube gaming channel * Facebook account * Twitter account; rarely used * Downfallparodies.net account * Dailymotion account * DeviantArt account * Pixiv account * Vidme Channel Category:Third-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers Category:Parody of the Month Recipients Category:Surrealist Untergangers